


"stay here tonight."

by lRUMAMlUS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rain, Sleepovers, Soft Boys, Stargazing, kageyama is too much of a pussy to say he loves hinata, meat buns, running in the rain, they are so gay, they are socutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lRUMAMlUS/pseuds/lRUMAMlUS
Summary: prompt 2/70 !!prompt: "stay here tonight.""stay here tonight."eh? ew, that's so pervertic, bakageyama!" hinata whines and flushes red, soft hair bouncing as he socks kageyama in the shoulder.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	"stay here tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa please enjoy !! felt like if didn't center too much around them staying over but i really wanting to write them having like a small picnic date kinda 💔 so here we are !!

"yah, idiot, return back my meat bun!" kageyama yells. hinata is a good distance away, swinging on a branch of a tree next to coach ukai's store. it's a friday night, and all the other members of the team have already left after finishing their supper. only the two boys are left, fighting over the last meat bun the store has to offer.

"stupid kageyama! if you want it, just catch me!" he retorts before sinking his teeth into kageyama's half-eaten bun. kageyama groans into his palms. that meat bun is never going back into his hands.

lucky for hinata, kageyama doesn't feel mad enough to start chasing the bright-haired boy. he chooses to sit on the wooden table and look at the stars glinting in the cloudy sky.

it's a nice night. the stars can be seen, a rare sight in the bustling city they live in. the moon is full too, and the pale light shining down on them gives everything a wispy and mysterious feel. kageyama likes it like this. simple, quiet, beautiful.

he's so focused on the scenery he doesn't notice hinata sliding down the tree to sit next to him. they sit there for a while, in comfortable silence, but how much do you expect from hinata? 

before kageyama can say anything, hinata grabs his hand and pulls him onto the soft grass. he falls with an 'oof' sound, next to the smaller boy.

"don't say anything! it's easier to see like this, okay?" hinata mumbles. kageyama doesn't complain. a shooting star flies across the sky, and the moment is so cliché, kageyama could laugh. he still makes a wish though, after his eyes dart to hinata and sees him clasping his hands together, wishing for something too.

the way their personalities are two complete opposites would normally be a hindrance in someone's relationship, but hinata and kageyama manages to make it work. kageyama doesn't like to say mushy things much, but he's really grateful for hinata.

if it wasn't for him, kageyama would still be that stuck-up king of the court, everyone despising him because of his personality. they've been dating for a while now, and kageyama can confidently think (no, not say, he'd rather put up with tsukishima than admit this to hinata) that he loves hinata.

his wish was simple. he wished for them to be able to play volleyball together forever, and for hinata to be always happy. he looks back at his boyfriend, who's unnaturally still and calm. he almost looks like daichi when he got bodied by tanaka.

kageyama has to stifle a smile at that thought, and the small movement stirs hinata. hinata stretches his arms out and rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"you're so cute." kageyama blurts out. hinata's eyes widen and he half-screams out a, "really?!". the setter flushes red and turns away from the spiker.

"oh my god! bakageyama thinks i'm cute! bakageyama thinks i'm cute!" hinata punches the air in excitement, grinning wildly as kageyama hurriedly packs their things, face still burning. 

he leaves without saying anything, holding on to both hinata's and his own bag. it takes a while for hinata to realise kageyama's ditched him, and screams curses as he sprints to catch up.

their walk back is filled with relentless arguing, and as much as kageyama liked the serenity of the stargazing they were doing only a few minutes ago, he wouldn't trade this dumb banter with hinata away for anything.

the clouds in the sky gather and darken, casting a gloomy look and replacing the night's beauty. tiny raindrops start to form and fall around them.

hinata runs forward, jumping in every small puddle that begins to form. his ringing laughter blends with the soothing rainfall and creates the most alluring soundscape kageyama's ever heard.

the rain pours harder and faster. the setter reaches into his bag for his umbrella, but hinata pulls his hand away from the bag and towards him.

"lighten up, dumbass!" he sticks his tongue out at kageyama and drags the setter along the concrete path. kageyama wasn't going to let the small boy continue leading him around, so he uses the easiest solution he can think of.

hinata suddenly finds himself off the ground and onto kageyama's shoulders. he's so shocked he doesn't say anything, but a wide smile slowly forms on his face. it brightens up kageyama, feeling proud of himself for making hinata happy.

the wind around them whips into a frenzy, and the rain has started to be so heavy that the drops fall loudly. the path ahead starts to blur with fog, so kageyama grabs tighter onto hinata's legs and makes a mad dash to his house.

they're not far, but they still arrive at the setter's doorsteps drenched. hinata's normally puffy hair has somehow still kept its volume, while kageyama just looks like a wet dog. it's an amusing sight, and hinata can't help but burst into laughter. for the second time that day, kageyama walks away from hinata.

this time, he enters into his house, which is empty; his mother having gone out for work and not returned yet. he whacks the switches for the lights and the heater on, and turns his attention back to the spiker.

"hinata, you can shower first." he throws the small boy a clean towel from the dryer and a set of his clothes that he can no longer fit in.

hinata looks at him in confusion. "shower? i gotta go back home soon! i can do that later!" kageyama eyes him closely, and after deciding that hinata was really bewildered and not just teasing him, he replies.

_"stay here tonight."_

"eh? ew, that's so pervertic, bakageyama!" hinata whines and flushes red, soft hair bouncing as he socks kageyama in the shoulder.

"dumbass, i didn't say we were going to do anything. it's your own filthy mind!" when the setter realises what hinata thought he meant, he too felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"anyway, i just meant that...you should stay the night...or something. the rain looks really heavy, so you might as well just sleepover." kageyama explains. the smaller boy tilts his head, mulling over it for a bit. he soon pulls out his phone and fires a quick text to his mother that he'd be staying the night at kageyama's, and that she didn't need to be worried.

"fine, idiot! but only because you want me to...not like i want it or anything, okay!?" hinata grumbles at kageyama. the spiker grabs the clothes and towel and heads for the shower, leaving a flustered kageyama on the living room floor. the setter had surprised himself with his own sudden courage to ask the other to stay over, but he was happy that hinata agreed.

later that night, the two boys were cuddled up in kageyama's bed, the futon set up for the smaller boy ignored. hinata rolled around to face kageyama and poked him awake.

"ya, kageyama!"

the setter murmured an indistinct noise, but acknowledged that he was listening.

"i can't fall asleep." hinata pouted and tugged at kageyama's hoodie.

"i can though. good night." kageyama says back and leaves hinata complaining about kageyama being mean. he loves hinata, he thinks. with the spiker laying against him, kageyama sleeps peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
